Downhole fluid samples are often captured during wireline and logging while drilling/measurement while drilling formation exploration. These samples may be used to determine various properties of formation fluid. However, during drilling operations, fluid filtrate invades the formation and tends to contaminate fluids near the well bore. To reduce the level of contamination (e.g., to where the level of fluid contamination remains at or below 5%) during sample acquisition, a considerable length of time may be spent pumping the formation. Thus, field operators are interested to know when the contamination has been reduced to an acceptable level, so that representative samples may be taken.